


哨兵（6）

by GabrielDD47



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielDD47/pseuds/GabrielDD47





	哨兵（6）

　　越野场上只剩下田柾国和闵玧其两个人，教官已经带着全部士兵静悄悄地撤走了。这对哨向的精神体很好的接纳了彼此，那接下来就该给他们两个一段独处的时间，来渡过接下的关卡。

　　精神结合的黄金时期就是现在，祝愿他们能抓住这个机会吧。

　　托着两人的气垫被整个吊到了精神体的旁边，舔着小豹子的黑猫看了眼睡在气垫上的本体，两爪一收，把怀里的黑豹揽得更紧了。

　　气垫慢慢瘪成了两张薄薄的布料摊在训练场上。田柾国仍紧闭着眼睛，额头渗出了一层薄薄的冷汗。

　　整个场馆只剩下白噪音，但田柾国就连这白噪音都听不进去。他的感官慢慢和精神体化为一体，精神体所感受到的一切，开始越来越清晰地传导到他的身上。

　　头皮被粗糙的猫舌一下又一下地舔舐，舌上的倒刺还经常勾到他的发丝，在舔动中拉扯着他。田柾国被这种感觉刺黼激得几乎全身战栗，一股莫名而生的电流从头顶产生，一瞬间穿过他的脊背，在尾椎骨的地方慢慢消失。

　　电流带来的酥麻感让他整个人都软了。田柾国躺在地上，嘴唇微张发出轻轻的喘息声，脸颊莫名地热了起来，泛着淡淡的粉红色。

　　精神体和本体的结合需要一段时间，一旦成功进行了完美结合，那哨兵向导就等于多了一个如臂使指的强大拍档，能替他完成很多本身做不到的事情。

　　那种酥麻感一阵阵地袭来，一波又一波地拍打着田柾国的精神领地。黑猫怀里的小黑豹呜咽一声，也整只软软地靠在了黑猫怀里。

　　黑猫低头，舔上了小黑豹露出的肚子。

　　田柾国腹肌一紧，整个人猛地颤了一下。猫舌头舔到他肚子的那一刹，他的下身就不受控制地支起了帐篷。

　　田柾国的眉头死死地蹙在一起，额上密闭的汗珠沿着他的发线流到耳边，这又让他不受控制地颤了。

　　有谁在舔舐着他，带着温度的湿润舌头竟是粗布一样的触感，凸起划过他的胸下，到小腹，再到肚脐。

　　未经人事的田柾国已经是满面潮红，双手紧紧攥着身下瘪了的气垫，仰着脖颈喘息着，喉结偶尔上下滑动，吞咽掉分泌过多的唾液。

　　下身肿黼胀得厉害，良好发育的器官将宽松的训练裤都顶出了一小个凸起。他却只能躺在那，被动接受着被感官放大的舔舐，任由这感觉将他一下又一下地推往高峰。

　　黑猫舔了舔躺在地上的小黑豹的耳朵，它有些疑惑为什么这小家伙忽然就倒在地上动不了了。

　　一声轻哼在场中响起，黑猫被这动静吓了一跳，立马咧着牙在小黑豹身边不住地徘徊着，恐吓暗处的威胁。

　　哨兵的耳廓已经通红，方才那声轻哼便是从他嘴里不受控制地溢出来的。

　　他浑身无力，那人终于不再舔舐他的身体，他大口大口地喘着粗气试图平静下来，却在下一刻再也忍不住那听起来就暧昧十足的呻吟。

　　黑猫舔上了小黑豹的尾根，猫科动物共有的敏感带。

　　尾椎处突然爆发的酥麻霎时间卷席全身，田柾国再也控制不住咬紧的牙关，腰身一挺就射了出来，将贴身衣物濡湿一片。

　　黑猫被声音瞬间吓回了本体，瘫倒在地上的闵玧其慢慢睁开了眼睛。

　　他的精神体在他昏迷的时候都tm干了些什么啊?!


End file.
